


A Different kind of Valentine's

by jjscript



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Fluff, Phone Sex, Presents, Sexy Times, Smut, Unspoken Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript
Summary: Jessica spent this Valentine's alone... missing a certain someone and maybe... just maybe he misses her too. Too bad they cant be together( Sorry for the shitty caption, ill try to think of a better one later lol)
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Different kind of Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a bit of a late Valentines idea I came up with but it definitely ended up spicier than expected lol. Hope you like. Don't forget to comment please, I really appreciate it

Valentine's day…. Not exactly a day Jessica looked forward to every year. With Malcolm at his apartment, sacrificing any potential sleep to solve some grizzly murder no boubt, and Ainsley at the network, the size of her home weighed on her. Martin had tried to call. She ignored it. Both her children had sent her text messages in the early morning hours, and she had given her staff tokens this morning as well as the day off but yet again she was left wanting. Hypocritically, she found herself checking her phone, looking for Gil’s customary Valentine's message. She knew she had no right or reason to expect one from him after she closed their window but it still hurt. She wanted to send him one of her own but decided against it. It would only hurt more if he decided not to respond.

The day dragged and as it did her periodic loneliness had settled in her stomach, something she deliberately spent the day chasing away with good Scotch. The dark liquid didn’t burn like it used too but the warmth it left in her belly was still pleasant. 

As the sun set on the city, Jessica climbed the main staircase and made her way to the master suite, deciding to get some work done for her charity and finalize her points for the Board meeting in two days. After spending roughly three hours on work Jessica decided that a bath was both necessary and deserved. She pushed the double doors to her bathroom open, the ivory, white and gold bathroom was the picture of luxury. The room was beautifully designed by her grandmother and very little has changed. Vintage lighting fixtures provided just the right amount of light to bring out the highlights of gold and brown in the marble countertops. Ivory drapes covered the windows, something she had instituted after Martin’s arrest and the media frenzy that ensued, and the ornate molding boarded the room’s large mirrors over the sinks. The colours in this room mirrors the ones in her closet as well, continuity was something her grandmother paid particular attention too. It had both a freestanding bathtub as well as a very modern rain shower with glass shower walls , something Jessica personally thought needed updating, but both fell within the overall colour scheme. The fixtures on both the tub and face sink were beautiful and ornate, her favorite being the one fitted to the bathtub. It was modeled after the neck of a swan, the mouth of which was what filled the tub. The room had ample storage for towels and tropical bathroom supplies as well as two hooks near the shower and bathtub for robe hanging, 

Jessica took her time. Putting on some music, and lighting a few candles, she set the mood. After retrieving her favorite bottle of wine and expertly opening it to let it breathe as well as placing her cell where she could easily reach it ( her children had the uncanny ability to be targeted by murderers or becoming ones ) , Jessica stripped, tied up her hair in loose, messy bun and slipped into the warm, soapy, rose scented bath with a sigh. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the tub and rested her head on the pillow built into the bone white colored freestanding bathtub with vintage bronze fixtures . The water touched the tops of her full breasts, the rounded curves almost completely exposed with every inhale, the milky water and sparse bubbles obscured the view of the body but not completely. She let out a deep sigh and felt the heat form the water seep into her tired muscles and begin unwinding the knots and kinks.

Slowly Jessica relaxed, humming along to the music that filled the silence that so often enveloped her once happy home. That unsettling sadness settled in her stomach again when she thought of Gil. This might have been their first Valentine's day together. Just for a little while, she let herself wonder what might have been. A soft smile found itself on her lips as she thought of ~~her~~ the dashing Lieutenant coming to pick her up in his Le Mans, as he would have insisted, and handing her roses. She would like to think he would stick to his usual special occasion attire and break out on the few shirts she knew him to own, she loved his signature look but seeing him in a shirt always made her feel very specific feelings... 

She would put the flowers in a vase quickly and he would guide her to the car, and take her out to probably a wonderful dinner. Gil had proven he had superb taste over the years He seemed to like walks aw well, so maybe he would have taken her for a walk afterward, his hand on the small of her back, something she loved but kept to herself. Or maybe, tonight her might have been brave enough to take her hand, maybe she would have let him. The skin on her palms tingle at the idea in her head of Gil’s hand in hers as they walk across the Brooklyn bridge or some random street, smiling and talking like new lovers do, though her love for him was anything but new. 

Then he’d take her home, and she would surely invite him in for a night cap which she was sure he'd accept. She’s served wine, just for a change from their customary scotch and they’d keep their conversation going, something that had always flowed easily between them. They would have taken off their coats on entry, and she’d be sure to coax him out of his blazer as well, leaving him in his slacks and shirt for her viewing pleasure. The image of Gil relaxed in the living room, glass of wine in one hand, laughing and smiling with her as they talked about god knows what caused her smile to brighten.  
But eventually, their night must come to some end, possibly in its usual way, of him leaving and her blushing like a schoolgirl because he looked in that special way that made her feel like she was the only one he had even seen. Or maybe tonight would be different. Maybe she would act on that feeling that had wound in her gut for years every time he left her home, that feeling of wanting him to stay. Maybe tonight she would have worked up the courage to kiss him again and hopefully he’d let her. Wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless. Her body became the new heat source for the water as her imagination wondered how it would feel to have him take her upstairs. Have his hands on her body…. on her skin.

She tried to push always those thoughts and keep her mind focused on the feel of the water that caressed her body totally, front eh tips of her toes to the tops of her breasts, her nipples hardened just beneath the surface of the water. She shifted her hips and squeezed her thighs together, the pressure created between her legs caused her to shiver to run through her. Centering her hips again and unclenching her thighs she tried not to thinks of how Gil would touch her, deliberately, surely, with patience. In her mind, he’d take his time with her, a diligent lover. The smile no longer there, Jessica had since taken her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hands sank into the water, gliding along her body. From the underneath of her breasts, her hands took the smooth path down her stomach and over the tops her thighs and on their return traveled her inner thighs, just missing her aching center and back up again. She hesitantly approaches her breasts again knowing that the sensitive peaks would surely make her moan, making the experience all too real… but then the tough of her nipples between Gil’s lips as he teased her formed and she couldn't resist. Her back arched off the back of the tub, making her sit upright, her head falling forward as she huffed a few heavy breaths out. She needed more and she was warming herself up to the idea that she deserved it. One hand took the short trip back to the juncture between her thighs. Just as she was about to touch herself… the shrieking of her ringtone jolted her back to reality.

The shock made her take a moment to gather herself and then she quickly dried her hand and answered the phone, not taking the time to see who it was. ‘...Jess…’, after a moment of silence Gil’s voice hesitantly sounded on the other end on the other end of the line. Jessica closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ‘Gil….’ There was silence on the line but she knew he was there. She could still hear his soft breathing. She leaned back against the tub again. She had don't this… make him hesitate and second guess himself like this, ‘Is everything okay?’, she asked instead of asking “ are you okay” like she really wanted too.  
" Yeah, Malcolm's fine… I-I just-... *sigh*... I know it's late but I wasn't sure you'd want to hear it from me in any case… I-i-", Gil stammered out with a little grunt of frustration at the end. She could hear the u certainty in his voice that was almost never there. Another smile settled on her lips, this one distinctively sad," Happy Valentine's day, Gil… "  
" Happy Valentines day, Jess"  
The beat of silence wasn't long this time.  
"So how did you spend the day?" Gil asked  
" Alone. Got a text form each of my children and a call from Claremont which I swiftly declined. Caught up on some paperwork and now I'm soaking in a warm bath-" Jessica recounted her rather uneventful day, though she hadn't intended to tell him about the bath, it seems she already did. Well at least she hadn't said that she was thinking about or doing a few moments ago. The thought of her actions making her blush. The sound of soft groan at her mention of being in the tub caught her attention. I sounded like- nevermind - I couldn't be what she was thinking, it was just her arousal talking.  
Gil said, sounding like he was thinking of all the things they could have done.  
"I wish you would have called… I would have- we could have spent the day together…. And then… "  
"... And then _what? _..." Jessica listened with acute focus now, having not expected the last part at all," what would you do…?"__

____

____

"Jess-", he tried to curb her curiosity, one that was brewing images in his imagination that he fought hard suppress  
"... Tell me… _please _"  
"And then I'd kiss you, Jessica. I'd wrap my arms around you, hold you close and kiss you, if you'd let me"  
"I'd let you", breathily, her arousal rising again as his voice grew rough on the other end of the line  
" Jess, please…"  
"Gil… I can feel myself in your arms. Our chests press together, lips on my neck, your hands in my hair...if you'd want too of course." Jessica teased, willing to see how far he'd go with her.  
Another groan, this time much louder was her initial reply, 'Trust me, Jessica. I want to. I want to do that and so much more. I want to carry you upstairs-," Gil continues, spurred on by the moans he heard from the other end,' and I'd strip off your clothes and lay you on the bed…"  
" And?...."  
" and then I'd worship you. I'd take my time, we'd have all night. I'd kiss every inch of your skin, make you experience the most pleasure you ever had. "  
Jessica's thighs were pressed together once more, she was trying to resist the temptation of using her fingers, " _fuck _… "____

__

__

_____ _

_____ _

" No…no I'd fuck you later. I'd make love to you first. Slow and tender, making sure you know how much you mean to me", Gil could hear her breaths labour out, moans and whimpers flowed unabashed from her r lips, the soft sound of sloshing water. 

Jessica had forgotten about her reservations and now rocked her hips into her hand, using her hand to bring her the relief she had been starved of for too long," Gil.."  
"I wouldn't stop until I had you beg me. I'd take care of your every need. I want my name on your lips when you cum for me, around me…. with me.", Gil revived no worded response, just louder moaning. He had no doubt what she was going. Sitting naked in her bath, Jessica's Whitly was getting off to the sound of his voice. 

The mental image made him harden in his pants, her naked body undulating in pleasure for him. Her beautiful face scrunched in pleasure and she moaned for him..  
"Would you gonna cum for me, Jessica?", Gil asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her  
"Yes! " she whimpers almost like a plea, "Yes, I'd cum for you! _Fuck! _You know I will."__

____

____

"Then do it now Jess, I wanna hear you. Use your fingers and cum for me…." Gil practically begged her, his own breathing heavier than before, his pants tight from the fullness of his erection.  
Hearing her beautiful moans was the stuff of many dreams and fantasy for him. He wished he had been bringing to completion himself but this would just have to do for now. He kept thinking of her pretty, well manicured fingers playing with her core, her fingers plunging inside as she searched for release. Of her full breasts, rising and falling in the water, her nipples hard and erect, just right for him to take I to his mouth.  
God he wanted it to be him! "Please , Jess . Cum for me. I need to hear you!..." 

Then he heard it, I came flooding through the phone. Jessica's moans and groans went up an octave, he breaths shortened to huffs, "I-I-I'm gonna.. Fuck I wanna...c-cum!.....I'm gonna cum for y-you.."  
A moment later Gill heard Jessica cry out his name as she came. It took all his will power not to cum in his pants, he cupped his erect shaft through his pants and will his orgasm back. He listened to her whimper her way through her climax until her breaths evened out again. 

“oh my god… Fuck, Gil…." Jessica whispered, not trusting her voice yet but also not knowing what to say now. 

"I miss you… so much, Jess"  
"I miss you too…'  
There were three other words that longed to be said by both of them but they were hardly there and this was hardly the time… 

" Happy Valentine's day, Jessica… '  
“Happy Valentines day, Gil"  
"check your front door, there is a little something special waiting for you. Hope you like it. Good night, Jessica. 

" goodnight…. "

The line went dead as he hung up.  
Jessica let her body stop tingling and regained feeling in her knees before exiting the now cold bath water. She elected for a quick shower and then hurried downstairs to see what present Gil had spoken of. The large bag stood just in front of the door, a single red helium, heart shaped balloon floating from its handle. She snatched it up and went back to her bedroom to open it.  
Sitting on her bed, Jessica carefully removed the contents of the bag, a box of chocolates, a single rose, a card and a medium sized box wrapped with a wide ribbon tied in a perfect bow. 

Jessica quickly unwrapped the ribbon and uncovered the box. Pulling back the gift paper, she revealed a sweater. A turtleneck to be precise. A chuckle passed her lips as she smiled. Running her fingers over the soft fabric and picking it up, holding it to her chest though it seems a few sizes too big she still loved it. Then the scent reached her nose. This hadn't been something he bought, _this was his turtleneck_. Jessica's heart swelled. Shedding her robe, Jessica pulled on the sweater. She immediately felt warm, protected… and loved. Next she too up the card 

_Whenever you need me  
I'll be there, no matter what…  
You are special and  
You deserve to be loved _

_P. S. Enjoy the sweater… :)  
Gil ___

__Jessica put the chocolates and rose on her bedside table and slipped under the covers. The feel of Gil's sweater against her skin and the smell of him surrounding her, sleep was easy to find…_ _


End file.
